The Same Old Excuses
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: When England and America get into a fight, they break up and deal with it in their own different ways. Author's Note: Hi! I own nothing except the plot. Sorry if there's short chapters, I haven't written a story in forever! Haikus are good, but they don't always express enough, you know?
1. Chapter 1

~Arthur's POV~

Arthur Kirkland made a stupid mistake. He didn't make a lot of mistakes, but then again, Alfred Jones had changed him. The American had changed Arthur's life in many ways, most of them good, and Arthur had, well... blown it.

"Alfred! I didn't mean it! Come back!" He had yelled when he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry!"

The blonde American had turned, ready to give an angry retort. He faltered slightly when he say Arthur's expression, but he continued with his plan anyways. "Yeah right! You're always saying you're sorry, and that you didn't mean it!" Alfred stopped, feeling his voice start to hitch. He took a deep breath, and continued. "Just leave me alone Arthur! Our relationship just didn't work out, ok? So screw off, Artie!"

"Alfie..." Arthur pleaded, fighting back tears. "I really am sorry! What do I have to do to convince you?" Flying Mint Bunny nuzzled the Englishman as Alfred turned, and ran. "Shut up, Arthur! Just go eat you terrible scones and play with you're imaginary friends! I hate you!"

~Alfred's POV~

Even though all of his instincs told him to go back, Alfred jumped into his sports car and drove away, wind whipping through his hair and brushing away the single tear that ran down his cheek. "Heros don't cry... don't cry..." He muttered to himself, holding the steering wheel tightly. After a while, he slowed down and thought for a bit. _Where am I going to go?_ He wondered, glancing around. The house he was in front of looked familiar. _Why is that house familiar? ... I think I know someone who lives there..._ Then, suddenly, another blonde poked his head out of the house, a stuffed polar bear in his hands. "Alfred?"

"Mattie! I knew I reconized this house!" Alfred cheered. "Can I hang out here for awhile, bro?"

Matthew Williams, Alfred's twin, smiled. "Sure." He said quietly. "I thought you were living with Arthur, though." Alfred's face turned cold, and Matt shrinked back. "Sorry! Come on in, I'll make you some pancakes."

~Arthur's POV~

Arthur watched as the sports car roared away. _How did this happen to me? _He asked himself, then trudged into his house, trying to ignore the answer to his question. _I should've thought before I said something! _He thought, finally giving in.

~Flashback~

Arthur stormed into Alfred's room. "Alfred! Wake up!" The American looked up blearily, blinking as light hit his eyes.

"Wha...? Go away, Artie. It's only 9 in the morning..." He complained, his words slurring in his sleepyness.

Arthur growled, glaring at Alfred. "You should get up earlier! It's slobbish, stupid and unbecoming!" Then, he sneered. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You Americans are rather dull." He snickered. Then, suddenly, there was a fist in his face.

"Take it back!" Alfred yelled, standing up. His glare could've burned concrete, it was so intense.

"No." Arthur replied, annoyed. He was sick and tired of Alfred's constant moaning, groaning and selfish claims.

"Well, English people are stupid too! You guys don't have a hero, like Captian America, or me!" Alfred retaliated. "England will die out soon enough if it's full of people like you!"

Arthur's eyebrows pulled down into a frown. "We have superheroes! Ever heard of The Knight?"

Alfred snorted. "Sounds like a copy of Batman."

Something in Arthur's mind snapped at that comment. "Shut up! You have no idea what superheroes are! Wanna know why?" He stepped closer towards him. "Because you're not a hero, Alfred! You're just a selfish pig who can't keep up with the world around him! Guess what? The world doesn't revolve around you! It revolves around the Sun! I bet you didn't even know that!"

The American paled, then turned red. "Fine! Since you hate me so much, I guess I'll leave!" Smirking meanly at the look on Arthur's face, he pushed the Englishman out of the room, then started packing.


	2. Notice Sorry!

**Hey guys! Sorry, but a chapter for this may not be coming out on due to a large boulder that goes by the name 'no inspiration'. His buddy 'life' is there too, so hang in there while I try to wiggle between them. See you later, amigos!**


End file.
